Culture in Ginny's Fanfics
Titles and Groups Ruler of the Pridelands The Ruler of the Pridelands '''is the formal title given to the monarch of the Pridelands and his or her consort. Current Holders of the Title * King Simba * Queen Nala Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * Queen Sarabi * King Ahadi * Queen Uru * King Mohatu * Queen Shari * King Scar Prince of Pride Rock '''Prince of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the son, son-in-law, or grandson of a sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Prince Kopa * Prince Kovu * Prince Kion * Prince Denahi * Prince Kenai Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * King Scar * King Simba * King Ahadi * King Mohatu * Prince Askari Princess of Pride Rock '''Princess of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the daughter, daughter-in-law, or granddaughter of s sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Princess Kiara * Princess Clea * Princess Kia * Princess Belee Former Holders of the Title * Queen Sarabi Great Kings of the Past The '''Great Kings of the Past '''are the deceased rulers of the Pridelands, who look down on the living beings from the stars. Lion Guard '''The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pridelands and defend the Circle of Life. The Ndona Pride The Ndona Pride is a pride of lions. They're the ancestors of the Pridelanders. Shaman Shamans are animals who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from The Great Kings, * Rafiki is the current Shaman of the Pridelands. * Nirmala serves as the Shaman of the Tree of Life. Shaman Apprentice Shaman Apprentice is the title given to the apprentice to the Shaman of the Pridelands. Most are chosen by the Great Kings at the time of their birth. * Nita is the current Shaman Apprentice of Pride Rock. Majordomo Majordomo is the formal title given to the chief confident and advisor to a monarch. * Zazu is the current Majordomo of Pride Rock. * Ullu serves as the Majordomo of the Tree of Life. Queen Dowager Queen Dowager is the title given to the widow of a king. Current Holder of the Ttle * Queen Sarabi Former Holders of the Title * Queen Uru * Queen Shari King Father King Father is the title given to the father of a monarch upon his abdication. Former Holders of the Title * King Ahadi Ruler of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Queen Janna Prince of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Prince Surak * Prince Baliyo Former Holders of the Title * Prince Sâhasí Princess of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Princess Rani * Princess Nirmala Former Holders of the Title * Princess Ãnanda * Queen Janna Ruler of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Queen Dhahabu Prince of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Prince Raha Princess of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Princess Starehe Former Holders of the Title * Queen Dhahabu Ruler of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Prince of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * Prince Majinuni * Prince Hafifu Former Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Events Kupatana Kupatana is a highly regarded ceremony in the Pridelands. It is a time of peace where all the animals of the Pridelands gather together to celebrate the Circle of Life and those that follow it. Royal Contribution The Royal Contribution is a special contribution given by a member of the royal family during Kupatana. Mashindano A mashindano is a traditional competition between crocodiles for dominance over the float. Vigil When a loved one passes, their family and close friends sit vigil for them, sharing tongues for the last time before the body is buried. The Elephants' Concert The Elephants' Concert is a seasonal event that takes place in Mizimu Grove. It is hosted by Matembo's Herd, and is attended by the members of the Royal Family. The Royal Buffalo Wallow The Royal Buffalo Wallow is an event that takes place in the Pridelands. It's participates are the members of Vuruga Vuruga's Herd. * It is always presided over by Princess Kiara. Presentations The presentations of future monarchs is an important ritual that always takes place the day after the cub is born. It occurs at Pride Rock, and is attended by the Pridelanders, the inhabitants of the kingdom, the cubs' family, and the royal Shaman, Rafiki. During the ceremony, Rafiki will anoint the cub, and raise him or her up for all of the animals to see. In turn, the animals will bow respectfully. Coronations A coronation is a ceremony marking the formal investiture of a monarch with regal power. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Trail to Udugu The Trail to Udugu is a special ritual performed by royal siblings. The cubs are taken on a journey to learn how to work together, or "find" Udugu. Savannah Summit The Savannah Summit is an annual event hosted by the King of the Pridelands. It is attended by the leaders of different animal herds. Ukumbusho The Ukumbusho Tradition is a celebration of the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pridelands. Kumbuka Kumbuka is the name of the celebration celebrating the anniversary of Simba's defeat of Scar. Royal Summit The Royal Summit is a summit attended by the rulers of the Pridelands, Back Lands, Theluji Mountians, Tree of Life, and their heirs. Other Baobab Ball Baobab Ball is a sport played by young animals in the Pridelands. It is a game played frequently by Kion, and his nephews, Kenai and Denahi. The Roar of the Elders The Roar of the Elders is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Kings of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala. Circle of Life The Circle of Life (also known as the Great Circle of Life) is an ideology that's held by the inhabitants of the Pridelands, among them the royal-blooded rulers of Pride Rock. Tail Signals Tail Signals are techniques used by the Pridelanders. Mates Mate is the terminology for a partnership between animals. Scent Markings Scent Markings are made by animals to show where their territory's border lies. Border Borders are the boundaries separating territories. Mark of the Guard The Mark of the Guard is a special mark given to members of the Lion Guard. It is in the shape of a roaring lion's head. Rafiki's Staff Rafiki's Staff '''serves as a walking stick for Rafiki. It is intended to aid him with spiritual matters. Patrol '''Simba's Patrol is responsible for patrolling the borders of the Pridelands, and keeping the animals of the kingdom safe. Every morning, Simba will assemble his patrol and lead them into the savannah, they will patrol each border carefully, and will renew the scent markings if needed. Hunting Party Nala's Hunting Party is responsible for providing the pride with prey. Nala leads her lioness on a group hunt twice a day, in the morning, and evening, and allows the lionesses to hunt alone throughout the day. When Nala is unable to, Kiara usually takes over leadership of the hunt, along with Sarafina and Sarabi. Diseases and Injuries The Pridelanders and inhabitants of the Pridelands often fall as victims to a number of diseases and injuries. It is the task of the Shaman to treat these conditions. Fighting and Hunting Techniques Fighting and Hunting Techniques are techniques used by the Pridelanders. Kion's Morning Patrol The Morning Patrol '''is a duty performed by the members of the Lion Guard. At the start of each day, Kion will lead his friends around the Pridelands, making sure that there is no danger. If there is an interruption of any sort, the Guard will usually resume their patrol after putting the situation back to rights. Kion's eldest nephew, Denahi will assume leadership of the patrol if Kion is unable to lead it. Rafiki's Stories '''Rafiki's Stories are tales that Rafiki tells to Simba's grandchildren and grandnieces. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Lists